elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlotta Valentia
|Base ID = }} Carlotta Valentia is an Imperial merchant in Whiterun. Background Carlotta says that she gets a lot of attention from men, and claims that half the men in Whiterun have proposed to her, yet all that matters to her is her daughter, Mila, and she is determined to let no man ruin her family. If the Dragonborn helps the Stormcloaks take over Whiterun, Carlotta will mention that she is vexed by the unwanted courtship attempts of the guards, and that at least Balgruuf's men bathed regularly. Interactions A Few Words with You Carlotta will ask the Dragonborn to convince Mikael, a bard in the Bannered Mare to leave her alone. Conversations Brenuin Carlotta: "How goes the begging today, Brenuin?" Brenuin: "That's right, mock the town beggar like everyone else. But I've got a right to browse, don't I? I ain't hurtin' anyone." Carlotta: "Make it quick, then. I don't want your stink driving my customers away." Brenuin: "The gods smile on them who show charity. Best you remember that." Carlotta: "And what might you be looking at?" Brenuin: "Oh, the fruit looks so good. So juicy." Carlotta: "No handouts today, Brenuin. Now scat. You'll scare off my paying customers." Brenuin: "Oh, just one apple, Carlotta? Just one tiny apple. I'll pay you tomorrow, I swear it." Carlotta: "That's what you said last week, and the week before that. Now go, before I call a guard." Brenuin: "No, no! Don't do that. No need to do that. I'm going. See? I'm leaving. No guards, please." Carlotta: "Look, come back tomorrow, okay? If I have anything left that's not sold or spoiled, you can have it." Brenuin: "You've got the heart of Mara herself, you know that? Thank you, Carlotta. Thank you." Mila Mila: "Can you close up the stand early today, mama?" Carlotta: "I'm afraid not, little fairy. The fruit has about another day left before it spoils. We've got to sell as much as we can, as soon as we can." Mila: "That's what you always say." Carlotta: "Because it's always true." Mila: "Can we at least go to the tavern for supper?" Carlotta: "Tsk. And to think, I was going to feed you cabbages and apples again. Yes, little fairy, we can go to the tavern for supper." Mila: "Yay!" Nazeem Nazeem: "These fruits and vegetables are disappointing, Carlotta." Carlotta: "I get them fresh from the farms daily, Nazeem." Nazeem: "If you were getting them from my farm, they'd be twice as fresh." Olfina Gray-Mane Olfina: "Did you raise your prices, Carlotta?" Carlotta: "I had to. The farmers are charging me double for the produce I sell." Olfina: "Let me guess, they're saying it's because of this trouble with the Stormcloaks?" Carlotta: "Exactly. Road patrols were cut in half because the Jarl needed soldiers. Now the bandits are bolder than ever. They've been raiding the farms for food, and supplies are scarcer than ever. Maybe I should sell swords and armor, instead." Olfina: "Maybe, but they wouldn't taste as good as a loaf of fresh-baked pumpernickel." Ysolda Ysolda: "Those green apples you sold me the other day were delicious." Carlotta: "Aren't they? I always set some aside for myself when the traders bring them up from the south." Ysolda: "I'm sure you could charge double for those and still sell them all within a week." Carlotta: "You're right. I'll have to remember that the next time I get a shipment in." Dialogue Introduction :You get a lot of attention from men? "You've got no idea. Half the men in Whiterun have proposed to me. Some were even single. They'll never understand. No amount of flowers or honeyed words are going to change my mind. Right now, all that matters is my daughter Mila. No man's going to get between me and my little girl." A Few Words with You "Life's hard enough with all these men propositioning me. But that bard is the worst." :Someone giving you trouble? "That bard Mikael is begging for a dagger up against his throat, the way he goes on about me. I've heard him boasting at the Bannered Mare, saying he'll 'conquer me as a true Nord conquers any harsh beast.' Hmph." ::Sorry to hear that. "I can take care of myself. A Whiterun woman learns how to handle a few idiot men early in life." ::What if I talk to Mikael? "If you want to try, go right ahead. I don't think anything will get through that thick skull of his, though." :::Mikael won't be bothering you anymore. "Really? You convinced that lute player to stop chasing me? I'd thank the gods, but I'll settle for thanking you. Here's some coin for your help." Stormcloak Victory :Have the Stormcloaks caused you any trouble? "No more than I was already getting. Four of the guards have already decided they're in love with me. Two of the guards got into a fight over me at the tavern. At least Balgruuf's men bathed regularly. These Stormcloaks always smell of ale and sweat, and their breath reeks." Quotes *''"Ripe fruit and fresh vegetables for sale! Straight from the fields and orchards of Whiterun, to your table!"'' *''"I've got a hungry daughter to feed, so selling my produce is really the only thing I care about."'' *''"I hope you're looking at me like that because you want to buy something."'' *''"Fresh-baked loaves! Still warm from the oven!"'' *''"Remember, fresh fruit and vegetables every day! Mostly."'' *''"I've really got to be going."'' *''"I think I hear my daughter calling."'' *''"Thanks for the business."'' Trivia *Like other characters, Carlotta can follow the Dragonborn into their home in Whiterun. If this happens, she will go into more detail about her daughter's location. *Unlike many other beds, hers can be slept in (possibly because she was originally supposed to be a potential spouse). *Her stall has a "Loot" Shadowmark on it. *She is voiced by Colleen Delany. Bugs * If married (via console commands), and asked to move, her daughter (Mila) will stay behind in Whiterun. * Despite her dialogue indicating that she is dedicated to making enough money to take care of her daughter, the Dragonborn is unable to invest in her business with the Investor perk. * It is possible for the Dragonborn to collect two inheritances from Carlotta if she is killed. The first can be received after her death, and as long as that inheritance is received, another can be received from a Courier after she becomes an ash pile if her body is reanimated as a zombie. *Sometimes she will appear next to Severio Pelagia's House as if she was next to her stall. * It is possible to obtain an inheritance after her death while not being married. Appearances * de:Carlotta Valentia es:Carlotta Valentia fr:Carlotta Valentia it:Carlotta Valentia pl:Carlotta Valentia ru:Карлотта Валентия uk:Карлотта Валентія Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers